Demon Tag
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Mikoto and her 3 other friends decide to play demon tag one day and the day may start off fun but when a long-armed ghost comes to stop the fun everything goes downhill... Story about how Mikoto and her friends got taken and killed by the long-armed ghost


Makoto

**A/N: **

**Finally got enough sense to write this story. Well here ya go. I made up all the kid's name (besides Mikoto) because they are not named in the game so I have no idea who they are. I love all of their names! I think this is kinda a mix from the tag in Fatal Frame and Fatal Frame II… Oh well, it's a fanfiction so it doesn't have to be so accurate. **

…

"_Ready…!?"_

"_Not yet!!" _

The children's voices echoed throughout the halls. The sound of children giggling made Mikoto smile as she leaned against the wall, covering her eyes with her hands while she counted to herself. The little girl, of about six or seven, always played this game with her friends. Of course this isn't really the exact way to play demon tag. They had just heard about this 'game' from their parents and elders and were given a brief explanation of the game.

After a few more numbers Mikoto called out, "Ready!?" She heard small footsteps running past her, "Not yet!" It sounded like her friend Samara. The door to the next room slid open and then closed just as quickly. Mikoto called out again, "Ready!?" This time her friends only giggled and she did too as she put her hands down and turned to look around the room. Her long, black hair flew back down to her back when she finished turning and she peeked around the room with her thick bangs. She was in the main part of the Himuro house; this was where they always started the game.

Suddenly her eyes widened to a little body slipping to the end of the hallway. Her smile grew wider as she started towards the hallway. Mikoto made sure to be careful not to get her kimono dirty while she played. Her mother hated it when she came home with a filthy outfit. The long-haired girl turned the corner and ran up the staircase. "Ready or not-!" She giggled while opening the first door to the kimono room. No one was there. She closed the door softly and opened the door opposite it. Again, nothing. _Who ran up here? _The girl heard giggling from the end of the hallway. _There you are! _She smiled and tip-toed silently to the end of the hall. Before she was able to open the door all the way her friend slipped out of the room just before it and started down the hall again.

He laughed out loud while waving his hand back to her, "Ahaha! You'll never catch me!"

"Kurou!" She giggled, "Just you wait!" Mikoto started after him. They both ran down the stairs and started towards the other end of the house. "I'll get you for making me the oni in this game! And in the next game _you're _going to be it!" She had no idea what 'oni' meant, but it didn't stop her from saying it during a game.

"If you can catch me!" The two ran down another long hallway and saw a face of another one of their friends. "Akane! Hurry, she's coming!"

The girl whined, "Why did you guys have to run over here!?" When Kurou caught up with her she ran with him, "Now I have to find another hiding place!" Akane brushed her short hair out of her eyes.

"Ready or not-!" Mikoto smiled. She ran faster and eventually the three children were on the deck to the backyard.

"Ready Akane!?" Kurou suddenly called. She nodded and the two split up: Kurou heading for the other doorway inside the house and Akane to the backyard.

_No fair!! _Mikoto stayed after Kurou though, determined to make him the oni this time. She didn't know why she was even chasing him first though. She was never as fast as him, but she stayed on his trail. Kurou ran through the door and before Mikoto could also he slid the door shut. She ran into the doorway and fell over. "Ow…" She groaned, rubbing her nose and wiping the small tears forming in her eyes. "That hurt!"

Kurou laughed as he ran down the stairs to the fireplace room. When he was sure he couldn't hear Mikoto's footsteps after him he began slow down until he came to a complete stop. "I should hide in here." He smiled to himself when he began to look around. The boy sneezed and wiped his nose with his kimono. _Why's it so cold in here…? _

_Give me… back… my __**daughter**__… _A voice demanded, but it was so low the child couldn't hear it. Kurou looked around for a place to hide. He looked under the small table, in the middle of the room, and started to the other side. A light flicker caught the boy's eye and he looked over to see the fireplace burning. "The… fireplace…?" _How is it so cold… when there's a fire in here? _The thought quickly passed as he stood back up and stood in place, "Where should I hide?"

_**Give me back my daughter!!**_A chill went down Kurou's body when he heard the voice. "Wh-who's that?" He knew the voice didn't come from Mikoto or any of his other friends so who was it? An elder? _**My daughter!! **_Long, pale arms appeared out of the clock. The boy looked over and his eyes grew wide-

"That Kurou," Mikoto wiped the dust from her kimono, "When I find him-"

"_**KYAAAAAHHHH!!**_"

Mikoto gasped, "Kurou?" She quickly opened the door and ran down the stairs. Before she made it completely down she saw the sight of her friend being taken through the clock! He continued to scream as tears cascaded from his eyes. "Kurou!!" Mikoto screamed. Suddenly a pale face appeared from the clock and its eyes slowly look up at Mikoto. The girl gasped, feeling tears of her own about to fall. "Kurou!" The boy's last scream was cut off once he disappeared through the clock and then it turned silent. "Kurou…" Mikoto groaned, running back up the stairs. _Should I find the others!? _"A-Akane!" She called desperately as she looked for her friend. "Akane!? Please, I need help!"

Akane giggled from behind her hiding place; a tree. "She'll never find me here." She peeked out from behind the tree, "But just to make sure," She jogged from behind it and started out of the backyard before she paused to see Mikoto looking at her with tear-filled eyes. _Darn, been caught! Wait… _"Mikoto?" She extended a hand towards her, "What's wrong?"

The long-haired girl's eyes grew wide with fear as she turned frozen in her spot. She started to shake violently. "Be-behind you…" A pair of the same arms appeared from the well, "**Akane!** Watch out behind you!!" Akane turned quickly to see the arms heading quickly towards her. Before she even had a chance to run away the hands caught her and started pulling her towards the well. _**Give me back my Miko!!**_ "Akane!!" Mikoto ran towards her and just as she was about halfway into the well she caught her hands and started pulling her back. "Please…" Eyes suddenly glowed inside the dark well, scaring Mikoto so much that she let her friend go.

"**Mikoto!!**" Akane screamed as she disappeared inside the dark well. There was silence again. Oh, how Mikoto hated the silence. She leaned over the well, balling her eyes out. She couldn't hear her tears drop down inside the well. As if it was never ending. "Akane…" She stuttered.

"_**EEEEKKKKK!!**_" Mikoto let out another gasp as she turned towards the source. "Samara!!" She was getting incredibly frightened now. Samara was such a quiet girl who rarely talked to anyone. She had never heard her scream like that. She didn't know she had such a loud voice. "Samara please!! I'm coming!!" Mikoto ran into the building and she never noticed how quickly she made it back to the main room. She remembered what room Samara ran into and quickly ran into it. "Samara!!" She couldn't hear her screams anymore! "Oh no…" _Please don't let her be gone too… _Mikoto ran through all the room and just as she ran into the doll room she bumped into something warm and… alive… Once she saw the baby face of her friend she hugged her tightly, "Samara! You're still, you're still-!"

"Mikoto!" The girl's eyes were huge compared to her short hair. It was cut like a boy's. Samara gripped Mikoto's arms tightly, "It's coming!" She breathed, "It's coming, it's coming!!" Mikoto took her friend's hand tightly and quickly tried to pull her up. Once they were about to leave the room an arm quickly wrapped itself around Samara's body. She screamed just as loudly again. It was such a terrifying scream to Mikoto. Now that it was so close, it was much louder. "Help me…" Samara cried, barely able to scream anymore, Mikoto could tell. All she could do now was cry.

"Samara!"

_**Give me back my daughter!! Miko! Give her back!! **_The ghost's other arm appeared at the other side of the room and grabbed Mikoto by the neck. Their grip separated and Samara was pulled into the wall. Despite knowing that she'd never be able to save her now she still reached out to the wall where she was pulled into. "Samara…" She breathed, tears cascading from her eyes. _**My daughter…!! **_The grip on Mikoto's neck tightened, making her gasp for air and eventually the sound of snapping made her stop. Her arms fell limply to her sides and her head looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were still twinkling from tears, but her pupils were no longer there. She looked nothing more than a doll now and eventually the arm released her and disappeared through the wall.

_Help… me… _Mikoto couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even blink and she barely realized her neck was broken. _Help… _Despite this she felt hot tears run down her face. _Now I'm all… alone… _

_No one can help me now…_

_I'm all alone…_

_My friends… their all gone… _Darkness began to blur her vision and before she went completely she heard faint giggles from around her. _"Ready…?" _They all called.

"_Not yet!!" _They called again, _"Mikoto still isn't ready!!" _A voice sounding a lot like Samara's said. A pale face appeared before Mikoto before the darkness took her… _"You ready Mikoto?" _It sounded almost like a whisper.

Mikoto's giggle echoed throughout the halls, _"Yup! I'm ready!!" _

…

"_Wanna play tag…?" _

**Well I finally wrote it!! I've wanted to write a story about the cute little kids playing tag, but I was too lazy. I guess… Anyway, I thought they looked so cute when they're running around the house. Oh well, I made up all of their names (like I said before) besides Mikoto and I completely made up this story. It's a fanfiction so I don't have to write the exact way of how they died! Well, there you go! **

**Did you get the last part? Yup, she turned into a ghost and they lost their memories of how they died. I think… They are still playing tag even after they died so it makes sense. It's kinda a 'happy ending'. **


End file.
